Minato Namikaze 3: Haunting Blood
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Take 3 in the one shots entailing Minato and well the fun to be had with other males. A Yaoi centric set of tales that shall continue long as there are reviews and of course suggestions for pairings to be had. For this one it happens to involve the moody Sasuke and of course Minato. Hope you all enjoy.


**Authors note: **Alrighty then, we are off with the third installment in the Minato series of one shots. Again in your review feel free to throw out pairings and we shall see what this mind can conceive. Feel free to look back at the previous entries, not so much for continuity, but simply to enjoy the various pairings there is to have Minato paired up with. The previous entries include; Minato Namikaze 1: Surrender is Bliss, and Minato Namikaze 2: Burning up. In this one we shall be tackling Minato x Sasuke and given how it works best we'll be sticking to au. Enjoy.

Minato Namikaze 3: Haunting blood

Minato Namikaze was desired around for his looks but he continued to turn down women for he could not be bothered for his publisher was expecting him to drum out his next series of written works by the end of the week. He had to get away from the hectic life of the city so he opted to settle into a small cabin…though when that fell through he found a rather cheap but run down manor. It offered him the seclusion and it was far enough from town that he wouldn't be bothered.

Minato had long blonde hair that he kept slicked up and piercing baby blue eyes that shined with intellect but also naiveté. Since he was young he had been known to believe most anything told him…which often got him in his fair share of trouble. Minato learned, but, after smoking and eating brownies and such he had to clean up his act.

Minato thrived in college and taking up the craft of writing which he excelled in; yeah, it got him places. The first written work that got published he was shy of getting his AA degree and it was about vampires. The art for the book consisted of a shirtless male and turns out it was smut but guy on guy, which honestly was lacking in the world of published works.

Minato walks into the manor reflecting on his road here. He had no idea how many fans there were of his work and the high demand for honest to goodness pure smut of guys taking guys. However his critics lampooned him set him up on a platter for the anti-gay community to set him as an example to not do what he did. He was maybe a rarity among men or even women writers to dare to do what was not expected.

Minato hears the floorboard creak under his feet and he shifts his weight about trying to grow accustomed to the sound. A tapping can be heard on the door and he turns around noticing a dark haired youth standing there. His eyes were onyx hued and his hair was much like his own but dark.

"Hi there. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, sorry to interrupt but do you have a phone I can borrow?" He was quite striking, model like, dreamy, but there was an air of mysteriousness he could not quite place.

"Uh sure, oh and I am Minato Namikaze. Do you live around here?" Minato walks over to him not even realizing he had left the door open.

"I live a bit away, but, close enough so if you have any questions I could answer them. I used to know the family who lived here." The young male was watching him closely and Minato wondered if one of his buttons was undone.

Right now he wore a long white cotton long sleeve that fit his frame along with blue skinny jeans that hugged his hips. Minato had been noted for having slightly feminine hips growing up but it was nothing to do with his parents…it just happened to be that way.

Handing the phone off to him he watches him intently…not really sure how far his trust could go as he had just met him. There seemed to be a two way thing going on when it came to who was looking at whom. "It won't take long; I will return it soon as I call."

"That is fine. I should probably unpack anyway." Minato walked past him as he went to fetch his bags from his car. He had bent over some and he could feel eyes on him. A shiver ran down his spine and he thought he felt a hand along his ass though looking back he notices Sasuke on the phone. It must have been his imagination.

Carrying his bags up the front steps he walks past him and for a moment he felt coldness, no, he must be overthinking things. Flesh like that which was cold only belonged to the dead…and he was very much living. Setting his bags down he notices Sasuke with a worried look on his beautiful features, no, not beautiful but masculine. He was the man of every girl's dreams…and Minato wondered if his girlfriend knew he was here.

"Thank you for that." Sasuke held the phone though as Minato reaches for it he notices the younger male hesitating.

"No problem, um, is something the matter?" Minato wondered what could be the hold up on his end.

"Hmm, well, it might be better if we could talk inside. Would you mind inviting me in?" Minato eyed him some, unsure what to make of this.

"Can't you just move in…I mean it is just a few steps, right?" Minato surmises and indeed it was. However the young man becomes testy, agitated, his grip on his phone tightening and he frets what might happen if he breaks it.

"I would, but, my mother raised me to be polite. So, may I enter?" Minato wasn't sure any more about him…this all seemed…suspicious to him somehow. He did seem dressed proper though, nothing too wild or extravagant.

"Tell you what, I will just take my phone back and if you are ever around again we can talk more." Minato reaches for his phone and gingerly works it free of his grip. And what a grip it was. This was his only landline and given how old this manor was he was pretty sure getting a call out would prove impossible.

"Yes, you are right; well I will be seeing you." Minato nods his head as the young male walks off. It seemed strange how he had no vehicle for which he traveled…did that mean he walked all the way here? Minato shook his head some figuring the youth just parked his bike somewhere unseen. That was it, so, he decided to close the door but locking it…for safety purposes.

* * *

Night wore on and even days past but he did not see a wink of the other. He was beginning to think it was just a one-time thing. Minato got down to writing but he found his thoughts conflicted…wondering if perhaps the youth needed help. A gentle wind was knocking against the manor and the window shutters were banging causing him to jump.

"It is just the wind," Minato figures aloud, if for his own sanity. A week was not a lot of time to get a manuscript down and his publisher had been so patient with him of late. Minato wondered if he was reaching the peak of most writers and this was all he had. Rubbing at his eyes he looks over at the time.

Perhaps he needed a breath of fresh air…get his mind off the book. Maybe there was a liquor store in town he could quickly run to…replenish his quickly dwindling supply of alcohol or caffeine. A writer had to be caffeinated if they were going to pull off late hours such as these. Minato went to throw on a light blue jacket and zipped up as he walked outside.

It was a brisk cold evening and the moon was fully blazoned in the pitch dark sky. Stars were scattered about horrendously trying to make some misshapen constellation that he had no time to debate what looked like what. His footsteps appeared louder somehow…and…the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Looking over his shoulder there is nothing there…but…he could have sworn, no, he had to keep moving. He decided to take the path leading into the forest…better then what he was dealing with currently, right? He soon stumbled a bit and the sound of whistling leaves swooped up in the breeze caused his nerves to frightfully jump.

"Cool it, nothing to fear…you got this Minato," he says. However he continues to look around thinking he saw something but in the end it was like a mirage or an after image playing tricks on his mind.

Minato hurried along quickening his pace till he was slammed up against the tree feeling his arm primed behind his back, his ass sticking out as he felt a chill and he lets out an airy breath, a whimper escaping as he feels pressure applied to him.

"Just take my wallet, please, let me go!" Minato cries out but the figure behind him does not relent.

"Since the moment we met…I knew I had to have you. The shape of your form, the innocence in your eyes…even if you are male my kind has never been picky on who they claim." Minato recognized him.

"S-Sasuke…what is the meaning of this?" He yelps some as he can feel himself losing feeling in his arm.

"You will soon find out, though, I do not aim to take yet what is best earned through pleasure," the voice was husky…drawing goosebumps on his skin.

"What are you getting at?" Minato would find something hard moving against his ass. It was a slow grinding motion making him push back involuntarily.

"You sense it, you feel it…this yearning desire to be taken and to be one with another. I can give that to you, I can give you so much." Minato did not want this…but…mind and body were on two different pages.

"I-I do not want this, please, you don't know what you are…dooooing…" His moan is drawn out, he can feel a hand caressing his cheek and turning his face to look at his. Those deep pools of darkness luring him, lowering his guard; it was almost too much.

"I've been around a long time…you'd think I knew what I was doing. Relax, enjoy it." Sasuke then removes his pants as they pool at his ankles. Soon he can feel even his boxers freeing themselves showing off his bare bum to him. A shiver continues to play through him, and the other male seems to have the idea of doing some wicked things to him. Honestly only in his books did he think this possible.

Minato groans inwardly and out as a dick emerges…pressing against his exposed rear and slipping inside of him…stretching him beyond compare. He only has the one arm to grip onto the tree. Each movement drew him over the edge, his prostrate rubbed the more filled out he was. Minato pushes back against him yearning for home. Sasuke's movement was slow at first but gaining in momentum as his airy breath fills the night.

"Can you feel me inside you, stretching you, bottoming you out?" His voice again making him swoon. Soon though words are not happening, a deep sated kiss and tongue play make him lost in the night.

A pool of saliva dribbles down from their joined lips…the bounding of crotch against ass were making him get weak. Sasuke kept this up…balls deep inside him as he knows his own dick goes unclaimed, up against the bark of the tree.

Minato cums as Sasuke does…though that is when he catches the sight of red eyes, red eyes that were no longer beautiful but haunting…blood red. He can feel his walls plastered with his release and elongated sharp teeth extend out brushing against his neck…wanting a taste…

"NO!" Minato manages to push him away and is knicked. He is bleeding but not taken. He forgets his pants as he runs away…scrambling along on all fours then up as he looks back at him. Sasuke lets out a laugh.

"You can't run forever…I know where to find you." He is advancing but at a slow pace. This can't be…vampires did not exist.

Minato could make it though…he had to. This was his one thought as he had regained his two legged run.

* * *

Minato went to secure his home, locking up and calling 9-1-1 only to find he was low on battery. His ass was sore from the abuse he had suffered and he paled some knowing that he had got off from it.

"Ok, what is the one rule I have to remember?" Minato fretted over it as he noticed he was still naked. He was about to go to the stairs when he heard a knock. No, don't answer, it is a trick.

"Minato…it is your publisher, Dave, kind of need a word on your book. Can I come in?" Dave, right, that was his publisher, no way would that vampire know his name.

"Sure Dave…come on in. Um…just excuse my state of undress." Minato laughs. However that is when the door swings open and it is not Dave…but Sasuke.

"Funny thing, I am not Dave; I merely masked my voice and pretended to be him. Thanks again though for letting me borrow your phone, your contacts were so easy to get. Dave, turns out he was easy to get in contact with, so, where were we?"

"Stay away!" Minato hurries for the stairs and tries to remember what else vampires don't like. Holy water, sunlight, stakes, crosses, decapitation…dammit. He was sort of out of all of those and he manages to get to his room but a force tackles him to the bed so he was on his front.

"You should brush up on your vampire lore next time you check out a manor. Oh and the family, turns out I knew them, lovely family…their blood was quite sustaining and a family made up of males, though none as lovely as you."

"Get off me!" Minato panicked. He felt him entering him again, his cum inflated ass, his body smooshed against his sheets.

"Now why would I do that? You and I…we have all our lives to get to know one another. The moment we met I had decided…you will be my mate…and together this manor will house our brethren and the night will be forever young."

Minato squirms but finds his moans drawn out as his dick rides him. He cannot push back, he cannot fight. All fighting has left him as he hears the bedsprings protesting the weight. He submits, he has to. He feels a hand gripping at his hair and drawing him back as teeth secure around his neck. There is a prick, sucking, his suffering dick rubbing against the sheets. It is hard to believe this was happening and yet he welcomed it. Sasuke was far from done with him and even long after he lost consciousness his ragged body was used. He would eventually awaken to the night anew…red shot eyes, haunting as blood dribbling down the walls, a reminder of what was lost…what was to be…Minato would never look back…he was now immortal.

THE END


End file.
